


One thousand and one aneurysms

by Comade



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comade/pseuds/Comade
Summary: One-shot and drabbles, mostly on Bamon.





	1. Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang was sent in an asylum, and Bonnie will learn that she shouldn't believe everything she sees.

__

« How did we get here ? »

 

A sigh escaped Bonnie's lips, as she put her head into her arms. The metal of the table reflected the sun, blinding her. She squinted her eyes, wrinkling her nose, and glanced at the old and dirty windows of the cafeteria, positioned high on the wall.

 

« I knew this vampire story would get us in trouble. » grumbled Caroline

 

Until now, they had managed to keep this secret safe, but when a student heard them speaking about it near the lockers, she warned the principal. Bonnie still didn't know what they thought when they were in his office. Telling the truth to an adult, what a stupid idea.

While Elena asked them how they were going to get out of this place, the witch ran a hand through her hair, listening to them absentmindedly. She immediately took it off, a disgusted expression on her face. It was greasy. The showers of the asylum were broken since a week.

 

« Damon got into the staff, he's going to get us out of here. » announced Stefan

 

Caroline shrugged, tired, and replied that he'd better be fast, because she wouldn't stand another day without showering. A laugh escaped Bonnie's lips, filling the heavy silence in the cafeteria. A couple heads turned in her direction, glaring at her, but nobody said anything. They get back to their conversation, used to this kind of behavior.

Glancing at her watch, the doppleganger sighed, and said that she had to go see the doctor Bradham, with a fake excitement. The gang got up, and walked toward the exit. Bonnie put her hand on Elena's shoulder, pitying.

 

« Don't worry, we'll get out soon. » promised the brunette, trying to cheer her friend up

 

« You trust Damon ? » wondered Elena

 

« Do I have the choice ? »

 

They walked past some lockers, and Bonnie's eyes lingered on one of them. They looked exactly like the ones in high school, where Judy had heard them. It had just been a careless mistake, nothing serious, but then, some confession had lead them here. The eyesbrows of the witch frowned, as her face filled with incomprehension. How could they have done such a silly thing ? Usually, they wouldn't do something this stupid. They hid this secret for years. What happened ?

When Bonne blinked, looking around her, she noticed that she was alone. The others must have keep walking toward the offices of their psychologists. A shiver ran through her body, as she felt a apprehension rising inside her. She quickened, following the dark and gloomy corridor, until she reached the door of an office. The witch raised an hesitant hand, and knocked against the glass of the door, where was written the name of her psychologist.

 

« Come in. » replied a hoarse voice

 

Bonnie lowered her head, and swallowed, putting her hand on the handle. She hated their sessions. He was always telling her weird things, he wanted to get into her mind, he wanted to change her. The door opened slowly, as if she was trying to retard their meet. The patient closed it, and sat at her usual place. In front of the desk, just four feet away from him.

 

« So, Judgy, apparently you need my help ? » sneered a familiar voice

 

The brunette suddenly raised her head, and her eyes met two dark iris she perfectly knew. « Damon ! » she exclaimed, relieved. Usually, their meetings didn't go as well, but today was different. He was going to get her out of this asylum.

Sitting in a comfortable armchair, in his leather jacket, he was wearing his usual grin. Bonnie's eyes were sparkling, and he couldn't help but feel as happy as her.

 

« Tonight, I'll try to trade their security system, to get you out discreetly, but if I can't, we'll try plan B, less subtle. » scheduled the vampire. « Can you break the lamps with your powers ? »

 

« I don't know why, but I can't use them. Just when I need them. » hissed the brunette

 

Bonnie noticed she was still sitting as a patient, straight and stiff, and sprawled in her chair. She leant on her right, and crossed her legs. « You know what ? It's weird to say, but I'm really happy you're here. ». Damon raised his eyebrows, and thanked her for being glad he was in an asylum, making the young girl laugh.

She was about to talk again, when Bonnie noticed that Damon seemed weird to her. Although he had his leather jacket, and his arrogant face, something was wrong. He was motionless, straight. His arms were resting on his desk, and his hands were intertwined. He looked like a doctor.

 

« Miss Bennett ? »

 

She looked up, and met his eyes. His iris were blue. The face of the patient radiated terror and anxiety. Her eyebrows were raised, and her lips slightly open. She get up abruptly, knocking her chair, and stepped back to the door.

 

« Sit down, please. The session is not over. »

 

A frightened whimper crossed the chapped lips of the young girl. « You're not Damon... » she gasped. Her vision became cloudy, and the features of the vampire got blurry, before being replaced by another face. She fell on her knees, her head between her hands, moaning. The psychologist stared at her for seconds, and then got up and called a nurse. A woman entered the room quickly, and shot a worried look at Bonnie. She approached her, and got her back to her room.

Alone again in his small office, the young man opened a drawer, and took out a small device he was using to make his reports after the sessions. He remained silent for a moment, before turning it on. « Bonnie Bennett, session 143. » he began. He paused, moistened his lips and then resumed.

 

« The patient still think she's a witch, but seems to finally be aware of where she is. She doesn't think she's in high school anymore. » summed up the psychologist. « At the beginning of the session, she called me Damon, and talked to me while making up my answers. »

 

He pressed a button of the recorder, stopping momentarily his observation. Exhausted, he ran a weary hand on his face, and turned on a television behind his desk. He put a disc in the player and pressed a remote control. A video recorded earlier in the day appeared on the damaged screen, taking place in the cafeteria.

 

« The patient didn't stop talking to Elena, Stefan and Caroline. » he said, after releasing the button to resume his report

 

The psychologist gulped, leaning on his seat to have a better look on the scene. Bennett was sitting alone at a table, with an empty gaze. She nodded, laughed, and then talked, without anybody in front of her.

 

« Her condition is getting worse. » he hardly concluded, his throat dry

 

The young man put down the recorder on his desk, and sat comfortably in his armchair, with his eyes still locked on the screen. Bonnie was heading for the exit, and raised her hand, as if it rested on someone's shoulder. He stood up, clenching his jaw, and removed the disc from the player, before throwing it against a wall.

Yet, they warned him, but the doctor Donovan didn't listen. You must never get too involved with patients. Matt became attached to her, but now she _feared_ him.

 


	2. How to ruin Damon's reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Damon's reputation was destroyed by Bonnie, with only four words.

_Her eyes grew wide, and her lips opened slightly, as a lightning of realization passed through her eyes. The sleep, the shoe, the animals... Everything coincided. How could she not notice that ?_

_..._

They were going through the manor when she saw him, lying on the couch. Her two friends kept walking and entered the kitchen, while she stopped. She headed towards the sofa, feeling a strange curiosity rising inside her. Nobody ever slept here. Her eyes finally landed on the person lied on the couch : Damon. The young girl slightly raised her eyebrows, surprised. Usually, he would never sleep here, while broad daylight, especially when people could see him. He didn't want to be seen like this, so inoffensive.

Bonnie made a few steps, and saw his face. His features were relaxed, he seemed surprisingly calm and peaceful. Without realizing it, the witch put her forearms on the back of the sofa, while leaning slightly forward. A few strands of her brown hair fell, bushing against the vampire's face, who wrinkled his nose in an adorable face. A chuckle escaped Bonnie's lips, drawing the attention of her friends, who joined her.

 

« What's going on ? » suddenly asked a voice behind her

 

Her hair flew in the air as the brunette suddenly stood up, caught in the act. She turned around, facing Elena and Caroline, and opened her mouth, then closed it, looking for an explanation. What could she say ? _« I was watching Damon sleeping because I'm weird. »_?

Her cheeks were slowly beginning to turn red, when Elena moved forward, standing next to Bonnie, and shot a glance to what made her friend laugh. The witch was expecting a lot of awkward questions, but they never came. The doppleganger smiled, and gestured to Caroline to come closer. She obeyed, and seemed to be just as surprised as Bonnie had been, before a grin appeared on her face.

 

« He has never been so bearable. » mocked the blonde. « Bonnie, you found him first, so you have to wake him up. »

 

Intrigued, Bonnie threw a questioning look at her friend, not understanding what she meant. The blonde tapped her lips with her finger, wanting to make her understand how she had to wake him. Her eyes opened wide, as an offended expression appeared on the brunette's face. Caroline raised her hands, as she tried to justify herself. « Don't look at me like that, that's what Disney taught me. »

Raising an eyebrow, Elena interrupted them, and asked them if they preferred continue comparing Damon to Sleeping Beauty, or have fun. This drew the attention of her friends, and she caught a marker on a desk next to her, a mischievous sparkle in her brown eyes.

 

« I'm too young to die... » winced Caroline, before resuming. « But I can't miss this opportunity. »

 

They just needed one eye contact to agree, and the young girls leaned forward, with her arms resting on the back of the couch. The plan was perfect, really. But, as soon as the marker brushed against Damon's skin, his eyes snapped open, and his irises landed on them. Only a few minutes later, the three girls were hidden in a closet, avoiding a furious vampire.

 

« The scent of the marker... We should have thought about it. »

 

* * *

 

 

Standing in front of a mirror, Bonnie was looking for something in her makeup bag, and finally found her powder, a smirk appearing on her face. As she began to apply it, Damon entered her room, interrupting her. She gave him a sidelong look, but decided to ignore him, looking back to the mirror.

 

« Bon-Bon, where's my shoe ? »

 

The brunette raised an eyebrow, glancing at him again. She seemed to wonder for a second if he was joking, before finally answering him « No, Cinderella, I'm sincerely sorry, but I didn't see your shoe. ». Damon didn't look very amused, and got closer, telling her that making stupid jokes wouldn't save her from this situation. Seeing how lost she was, he resumed.

 

« I know you have it. You're the only one who has access to my room, and you wanted revenge because I spilled bourbon on your spell book. »

 

This last sentence was enough to finally get the young girl's attention, who suddenly stopped applying powder on her face, turning to him. « What ?! So it was you ? » she exclaimed, with her eyes wide. A few days ago, some pages of her grimoire had became illegible, and she quickly understood that something had been spill on it, but never knew what. Unfortunately, these pages contained spells she didn't know yet, and it was too late to save them.

 

« Don't act like you didn't know. » grunted the vampire

 

« I didn't know. » maintained Bonnie, furious

 

Damon seemed taken aback, wondering if she was lying or not. When he saw her face, he understood that she was definitely serious. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and after a few seconds of awkward silence, during which Bonnie kept glaring at him, he finally asked her if they could just forget this whole conversation. Then, he added that he could buy her anything she wanted.

 

« You know I don't need anything. But if you really want my forgiveness, I have a lot of other things to ask you. » she answered with a smirk

 

A leather shoe in his hands, Stefan was heading toward Damon's room. Fortunately, he managed to clean the stain he made on it. Damon became even more annoying when you touched his stuff...

He was just going to discreetly put it back in his brother's room, when he saw him in Bonnie's bedroom, as he walked past the open door. Before he could accelerate, Damon turned his head, and saw him, in the middle of the corridor, a shoe in his hands. Intrigued, the brunette did the same, and seemed quite shocked.

 

« It was Stefan ! » she screamed, pointing her finger at the shoe. « You accused me without any reason ! My forgiveness will be even harder to get. »

 

The young girl crossed her arms against her chest, with a satisfied look on her face. Damon shot a glance at his brother, and whispered « Cover me. », before disappearing. « Hey, it's not fair ! » the witch shouted, as she pursued him.

Stunned, Stefan stood still in the middle of the corridor, motionless. He expected his brother to be mad, and irritating -more than usually-. The vampire shrugged, and walked toward his brother's room. Maybe this relationship made him nicer.

 

* * *

 

« Bonnie, look, when I told you I would buy you anything you wanted to be forgiven, I wasn't thinking about this. » sighed the vampire

 

Lying on a leather couch, his interlocutor wasn't listening to him. She was not interested in what he was saying, and too busy stroking the cat nestled against her chest : Mr.Cuddles. After a week of living with an angry Bonnie, Damon gave up, even though at the beginning he just ignored her, sometimes trying and failing to talk to her. Finally, when he asked how he could make her stop sulking like a child, her choice had been fast : this stupid black kitten with blue eyes.

He still remembered the scream Stefan made when he closed a cupboard, and came face to face with Mr.Cuddles. He wasn't afraid of cats, but he wasn't even aware that one lived in their house, so obviously, he had been surprised. Since this day, Damon didn't stop laughing at him for this accident.

 

« Don't say such things, we all know you love this cat. » replied Bonnie, without laying eyes on him

 

At first, Damon didn't even approach Mr.Cuddles. Not because he hated him, or anything like that, but by lack of interest. After all, except his ridiculous name, he didn't have any reason to hate this cat, but he wasn't the kind of man who loves animals. But, the day he scared Stefan, the kitten rose in the vampire's esteem. As if he developed a kind of pride towards him. Since this moment, Damon sometimes petted the cat when he was close, and didn't reject him when he wanted to come on his lap.

 

« I don't love him, he's way too clingy. »

 

Because, yes, when Bonnie wasn't home, the kitten followed Damon everywhere, and always jumped on his lap when the vampire sat. _« Face it, animals love you. »_ Caroline told him one day. When the blonde said that, her interlocutor frowned, before ignoring her. He didn't want animals to love him. He wasn't a kind of « Stefan, animal lover ». But when he said this to Bonnie, she just rolled her eyes, exasperated of his attitude.

 

« What ? But I thought you were an animal lover ? » mocked the brunette

 

As if to confirm her words, Mr.Cuddles jumped from his owner's lap, and walked toward Damon, meowing. The vampire sighed. « This is one of the two reasons why I didn't want a cat. It ruins my reputation. » he grunted.

 

« And what's the second reason ? » asked the witch, a glint of curiosity in her eyes

 

Damon got closer to the couch on which she was lying, and leaned forward, their faces being only a few inches away from each other. « You love him more than me, and I don't like that. » he replied with a smirk, before closing the space between them.

…

_Bonnie gasped, drawing her friends's attention. Elena asked her what was going on, as Caroline stared at her questioningly. The brunette looked at them, astonish, as if she just made an incredible discovery, and said, breathless._

 

_**« Damon is a princess. »** _

 


	3. Soon I'll be thirty years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening before her birthday, Bonnie can't sleep, thinking about her relation with Damon.

The room seemed to be colder than usual, and the bed smaller. He kept an arm around her waist, and she felt trapped. Yet, they had always slept like this, and she had always slept tight. But this time, it was different, and she couldn't stop thinking. She kept her eyes open, staring at an invisible point. Tomorrow was her birthday. She was going to be thirty years old.

 

_« Why do you want to leave ? »_

 

Bonnie gently removed the arms of her boyfriend from her body, not wanting to wake him, and sat on the edge of the bed. Her head was inclined, staring at her feet, which were swinging back and forth, brushing the cold ground at every movement. She felt empty.

She wanted to stop time, and lay back on the bed, with him. Bonnie wanted to live with him forever. And the worst part was that she could.

 

_« It doesn't matter Bonnie... I just have to turn you. »_

 

The brunette didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to stay here, and live like they always lived. But this thought obsessed her, she couldn't sleep anymore. He wasn't aging. And even though she hated it, here, she was only wasting her time. Waiting made this situation even worse. She felt trapped.

Yet, the day, everything was fine. Everything was fine because he was there, by her side, and they talked, they kissed, they fought. He was on her mind. All became more difficult when the sun was gone. When he was sleeping, and when the room was quiet, cold. She was alone, confronted with herself, with her feelings.

 

_« I want to stay human, Damon. »_

 

If only she accepted this transformation. They would be able to stay together, they would finally live happily. And she would finally get rid of this constant anxiety which was killing her. But Bonnie couldn't do this. She wanted to be human, to feel her heart beats, have a family and grow older. And she knew that Damon wasn't a part of this life.

But she stayed with him, unable to leave. She wasn't brave enough to go, leaving him behind. Even though she knew that she would fall in love again, and that she would probably be happier with another man. She loved him, and for now, it was all that mattered.

 

_« Breaking up is the only reasonable thing to go. »_

 

A sleepy voice was heard behind her, asking her what she was doing. Bonnie stayed silent a few seconds, before going back to bed, without answering him. A draft made her shiver, and she moved closer to Damon. This one was already asleep, but put an arm around her, bringing her even closer. A small smile appeared on the brunette's face, as she finally closed her eyes.

 

_« Stop acting so reasonably. We'll find another solution. »_

 

Soothed by Damon's respiration, the brunette was about to fall asleep, when she took a deep breath. She loved him, really. And that was why in the morning, she would leave.

 


End file.
